highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Falbium Asmodeus
Falbium Asmodeus, formerly known as Falbium Glasya-Labolas, was the Satan Asmodeus who was in charge of Military Affairs, prior to the events of 666. He is related to Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas and the unnamed deceased former heir. Appearance Falbium is a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin. Personality Falbium is a very lazy person, spending most of his time sleeping, and lives by the thought that “working means losing”. He is usually unenthusiastic in doing anything. History Falbium came from the House of Glasya-Labolas and was part of the Anti-Satan Faction before being promoted into the Satan Asmodeus sometime before the series began. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He first appears in Volume 5 during the Young Devils Gathering. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 8, Falbium acted as Satan Green and test both Issei and Rias on table manners during their trials at the Ruins of Connection. While Falbium did not appear in Volume 12, he was the one in charge of the battle strategy to counter the attack by the 12 Bandersnatch created by Leonardo's Annihilation Maker. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, at the end of the war against Qlippoth to finish off Trihexa. Falbium and some of other mythology leaders and their peerage began to implement Azazel's plan of trapping 666 inside the Isolation Barrier Field along with themselves. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, it is revealed Ajuka is able to communicate with Falbium and the rest who are fighting Trihexa in the Barrier Field via a large screen displaying a live broadcast of them within his personal research facility. In Volume 24, when Ajuka was alone in his own research facility, he engaged in a conversation with the ones who were in the Isolation Barrier Field battling Trihexa. Their agenda was for Issei and Vali to be named the next Satan successors for the new 7 Great Satans System. When deciding on which title would suit Issei, Azazel was leaned more towards Asmodeus as it represented lust, Falbium showed no objection with Issei succeeding his title but refuted Azazel saying that he himself was not lustful. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As one of the Four Satans, it is presumed that Falbium is an extremely powerful Devil. * Absolute Defence: An ability which Falbium Asmodeus was born with. It can, as the name suggest, "Block All Attacks". Falbium's body is constantly wrapped in its aura. When in battle, the aura intensifies and becomes visible with an orange color. Destroying this aura is impossible for even beings superior to High-Class Devils. The light of the Angels, which Devils are usually weak against, cannot move Falbium's Aura one bit. The Power of Destruction from Sirzechs Lucifer is the only thing that can disable it, but the barrier aura can always be regenerated back up. It has been said that the only Devils who are able to harm him are Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Grayfia Lucifuge (and of course Rizevim Livan Lucifer). ** Offensive Position: An offensive application of the "Absolute Defence" created by Falbium Asmodeus himself. This one and only attack he developed was one that would absorb all attacks aimed at him, and allow him to counter-attack with his demonic power. By switching his "Absolute Defence" Aura into "Offensive Mode", he is able to release the power of the absorbed attacks into one single, combined blast. In the Civil War he eradicated an attack group of two hundred Elite-Devils with one attack through this technique. Master Tactician: Falbium is also known for being the Underworld’s greatest tactician and strategist and has gathered many talented subordinates. Trivia *The only known member in Falbium's peerage is the "Blue Holy Bull", Kuyutha.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 8 Afterword **Kuyutha in Arabian mythology is the bull that was supported underneath by Bahamut in stabilising the world. *Falbium's name is derived from the names of two machines from the Gundam TV series, G-Falcon of After War Gundam X and Dendrobium, GP03 of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Satan Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Glasya-Labolas Clan